goblin_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Item list
Initial items - Available in stores that an engineer builds. There are 3 of them. Just below the middle of the map there is a neutral character - The Ghost of the Merchant * Iron Ore + Silver Ore = Silver Dust ** Properties: To search for caches * Magnifying glass + 5 ingots = Optics (The viewing range depends on the ore used) ** Iron +350 Silver +500 Thorium +700 Arcanite +900 * Weapon + 5 ingots = Improved weapon (The strength of the weapon depends on the ore used) ** Iron => Thorium => Arcanite * Fishing rod + 5 ingots = Improved fishing pole (Chance to fish,% depends on the ore used) ** Iron 40% Silver 60% Thorium 80% Arkanitovaya 100% * Ore = Ammo ** Properties: Attack power depends on the ore used. * Bomber's helmet + Iron bib = Ambala costume ** Properties: Strength +15 * Mask + Linen Cloak = Scientist Costume ** Properties: Int +15 * Cap + Leather Cape = Mercenary Costume ** Properties: Dexterity +15 * Goblin Gloves + Goblin Boots + Goblin Vest + Goblin Helmet Bowler = Goblin Jumpsuit ** Properties: Protection +10. Mana +200. Increase attack speed +0.15. Speed increase +30 * Leather Cape + Iron Bib + Linen Cloak = Expedition Costume ** Properties: Protection +2. Mind +5. Dexterity +5. Force +5 * Goblin Jumpsuit + Expedition Costume = Armor-Kombez ** Properties: Protection +15. Mind +10. Dexterity +10. Strength +10. Increase attack speed +0.15. Speed increase +30 * Helmet bomber + Hat + Mask = Casco-Helmet Mask ** Properties: Protection +2. Strength +10. Dexterity +10. Mind +10 * Brone-kombez + Casco-Shlemo-Maska = Brone-suit ** Properties: Protection +18. Mind +25. Dexterity +25. Strength +25. Attack speed +0.4. Speed +40 * Beautiful pendant + Magic Amulet + 2 silver bars = Semi-filosovsky stone ** Properties: Mana +400. Life +400 * Semi-Philosopher's Stone + Magnifying Glass = Philosopher's Stone ** Properties: Turn into gold. Mana +700 Life +700 * 6 different stones = Multicolor ** Properties: +50 to all stats. Protection +15 * Philosopher's Stone + Multicolor = Rainbow Stone (30) ** Properties: Turn into gold (Triple strength). All stats +75. Protection +20 * Rainbow Stone + Brone space suit = Rainbow skeleton (55) ** Properties: Turn into gold (Triple strength). All stats +180. Protection +40 * Stone + 2 silver bars = Ringlet (5) ** Emerald: Magic Resistance 10% Diamond: Attack + 2%, Diamond Aura: 10% damage returned to enemy melee Topaz: Radius +200, every 10 seconds, attacks the nearest enemy with Light energy, inflicting 600 damage Sapphire: Mana +500, Mana Regeneration +5 Ruby: Life +500, regeneration of life +5 Amethyst: Mana burn 20 units, When activated: damage + 10, 10% life steal for 20 seconds * Ringlet + 3 silver bars = Ring (10) ** Emerald: Resistance to magic 20%, blocks any spell directed at you every 60 seconds Diamond: Attack + 4%, Diamond Aura: 20% damage returned to enemy melee Topaz: Radius +350, every 8 seconds, attacks the nearest enemy with Light energy, inflicting 600 damage Sapphire: Mana +1000, Mana Regeneration +10 Ruby: Life +1000, regeneration of life +10 Amethyst: Mana burn 40 units, When activated: damage +20, 30% life steal for 20 seconds * Ring + 2 Arcanite Ingots = Ring (15) ** Emerald: Magic Resistance 30%, blocks any spell directed at you every 30 seconds Diamond: Attack + 8%, Diamond Aura: 30% damage returned to enemy melee Topaz: Radius +500, every 6 seconds, attacks the nearest enemy with Light energy, causing him 600 damage Sapphire: Mana +1500, mana regeneration +1.5 Ruby: Life +1500, regeneration of life +15 Amethyst: Mana burn 60 units, When activated: damage +30, 50% life steal for 20 seconds * Signet + 2 Demonic Ingot = Necklace (20) ** Emerald: Magic Resistance 40%, blocks any spell directed at you every 20 seconds Diamond: Attack + 12%, Diamond Aura: 50% damage returned to enemy melee Topaz: Radius +900, every 5 seconds, attacks the nearest enemy with Light energy, dealing 850 damage Sapphire: Mana +2000, Mana Regeneration +2.0 Ruby: Life +2000, regeneration of life +20 Amethyst: Mana burn 80 units. When activated: damage +80, 70% life steal for 20 seconds. * Ruby Necklace + Sapphire Necklace = Violet Necklace (25) ** Properties: HP and MT +2500. Regeneration hp and mp +30 * Topaz Necklace + Emerald Necklace = Lime Necklace (25) ** Properties: Magic Resistance 50%. +1000 radius. Blocks the spell every 10 sec. Every 5 sec inflicts 2000 damage to the enemy * Amethyst Necklace + Diamond Necklace = Indigo Necklace (25) ** Properties: Mana Burn 100 pcs. Attack + 20%. When activated: +200 damage, life theft 100% for 20 seconds (when attacking to the support). Diamond Aura: 70% damage returned to enemy * 2 iron engines + 10 arcanic ingots + 20 iron ingots = Tank-anywhere * 5 iron bars + Philosopher's Stone + 5 Mushroom spirit = Iron engine * Iron engine + charger = Magnetizer ** Properties: Allows you to collect stones and ore in the area (works with the porter) * Iron engine + 5 bars + 2 magnifying glass = Mechanical goblin ** Iron: 2 slots 500 HP Ability: mana recovery Silver: 3 slots 500 HP Ability: to repair buildings Thorium: 4 slots 3000 HP Ability: plasma gun Arkanitovy: 6 slots 5000 HP 700 MP Ability: active invisibility (Google Translated from: http://goblinworkshop.ru/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=2588) Category:Item list